Remember Who You Are
by killavals
Summary: so in this story Sam is split up from jack and Ekayon some of the past is reviled. when sam looses her inner kairu again how is she going to fight lokar when her friends are captured? on the days she remembers things that happened on the very day cause her to lose a challenge and loose her memory...
1. they day she died

**A's note~**

**hello readers hoplessromantic is right I have to admit I cant just leave it hasn't been a year yet and I can leave Sam just yet she is a part of me like I'm a part of her and maybe you too. Anyways this was a suggested idea that I loved thank you again algazwani.m for it! Now before I start writing the story Sam has changed her look again! The picture is on deviant everything is the same but her hair is longer her bang goes over her left? Eye and she has a brown leather jacket that reaches to her elbow. So here we go!**

At master stax's monastery~

Sam, Jack, and Ekayon where training hard sadly Sam wasn't doing so well.

"Sam are you okay?" Jack asks her.

"Huh? Oh um yeah I'm fine." Sam answers.

"You don't sound fine." Ekayon says.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not I cant tell." Sam replies.

"Good morning students." Connor greets.

"morning master Stax" the three say as they bow.

"Is everyone feeling good this morning?" Connor asks.

"A few bruises and scratches but nothing to worry about." Jack replies.

"And how about you two?"

"I'm good. Sam?" Ekayon answers and looks towards Sam.

"Honestly I don't know..." Sam trails off.

"hmm maybe you should get some rest Sam you look tired." Connor suggests.

"No thanks I don't think I'm tired nor feel its just that-" Sam is cut off by Connor who kneels down. "master are you okay?"

"I am fine you three are going to have to train later there is a kairu energy deposit in a maze in the grassy plains of Europe." Connor answers.

"well lets go." Jack says as he and his friends jump into the air on their way to Europe...

in Europe near the maze~

"Sam can you sense anything yet?" jack asks as they enter the maze.

"Nothing yet." Sam replies.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ekayon asks.

"for the last time I'm fine." Sam accidentally snaps.

The three teens make their way over to the center even though it was a maze they still knew how to get there because they examined the maze before they landed.

"the kairu should be over there." Sam says and points at the center.

"well this was easy." jack says.

"not that easy...Oblivion blast!" Zane shouts as he throws the attack jack and Ekayon successfully dodge the attack but Sam gets caught in it causing the attack to send her far away.

"Sam!" Jack and Ekayon shout.

"you two aren't going anywhere zair techris keep these two busy while I go find her." Zane orders.

"you got it shadow kairu!" zair shouts. The attack sends jack into the hedge behind him making in imprint of himself on the grassy wall.

"My turn gut buster!" this time jack dodges but the attack still hit a target Ekayon sending him into the ground.

"Okay we have to start fighting back or we arent going to get the kairu." Jack says.

Sams location~

"Okay I am not OK I admit it." Sam says standing up.

"look who I found." Zane says Sam backs away.

"whats wrong Sam too afraid to fight I always knew you where scared." Zane mocks.

"Scared of you? Know Zane we all know that I am 10x better of a warrior then you'll ever be im not scared of lokars 'golden boy' as you call yourself" Sam retorts.

"you better back up that insult with something better." Zane says.

"Okay how about Slashing claws!" Sam fires her attack sending Zane into a near by hedge.

"Now this is a fight so hows your sister Sam? I haven't seen her in a while or your master oh wait that's right their dead too bad so sad." Zane says trying to make Sam brake down.

"That's not going to work claw slice!" Sam replies and fires but the attack isn't working. "wha-whats wrong with my x-reader?"

"Oh is it damaged that's too bad looks like your going to be afraid anyways...lokars void!" Zane shoots his attack successfully hitting Sam. "looks like your not going to save your little friends this time." Zane continues and walks away smirking and happy to see Sam curled up in a ball on the floor trying to fight of the fear.

Back with jack and Ekayon~

"looks like you two loose this time." zair mocks as techris collects the kairu.

"we got to go find Sam..." jack says.

"alright lets go." Ekayon agrees.

2 hours later~

"how come we still cant find her and shes not answering her x-com?" Ekayon asks.

"Maybe it broke when she fell or Zane took it from her hes going to get it if he hurt her." jack answers.

"He is going to get it either way." Ekayon replies.

Sam's location~

'_well this turned out great I loose to Zane how is that possible team stax is better than him they can beat him one on one and how can I not?_' Sam thinks out of frustration. '_well master stax says I probably need to rest maybe I should rest.'_ Sam thinks and lies down on the floor leaning against a hedge falling asleep.

Jack and Ekayon's location~

jack and Ekayon stopped looking for Sam but stayed at the maze encase she came by and hit them in the head for not finding her sooner. But as the boys leaned back on a hedge they looked at the stars...

"hey Ekayon can I ask you something?" jack asks breaking the silence.

"sure anything." Ekayon answers.

"when Sam was younger when I left and Zoey died what was she like?"

"well Sam acted kinda like she is acting now but back then Sam was very very quiet she didn't talk but the day she found Draco she was happy I never seen her happy before when we were younger and I gotta say she was kinda annoyed but as we grew up she was growing quieter by each year on the day her sister died and hopefully she wont be quiet again because of master atok's death she misses him a lot I suppose." Ekayon answers.

"Wow maybe that's why she was acting weird today it today that day of Zoey's death?" jack asks.

"It is im kinda sad too even though I don't know Zoey very well but Zoey was Sam's only blood family till she found out about Maya and Priscilla but before they met Sam shutdown on everyone even Draco I don't remember her talking to me much so I acted like a big brother to her so I could help." Ekayon stated.

"i cant even imagine the pain she is feeling right now..." jack replies.

**A's note~**

**okay so this is the end of ch 1! oh and james s-310 thanks for the name! I am also open up to song suggestions I kinda want it to go with the story so don't blurt one out until more chapters come out bye!**


	2. don't kill those who kill let them think

**A's note~**

**hilo readers very quick updates are happening again! Im getting back on track. So just two words...color run! Heard of it I did it today 3mi and they threw color at me so now my hair has purple chalk in it... here we go~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

in the maze~

It was almost morning and Sam was still sound a sleep she did not know of the danger lurking near by luckily Zoey's spirit was watching over her while she sleep. Zoey thought of what happened yesterday 6 years ago her death and how Sam acted after it. She blames her self for making Sam like this she gets quieter every year on that day soon she wont speak at all she wants Sam to stop blaming her self for it and hope that one day Sam will accept it.

"I know you miss me but there's nothing you can do you need to accept it and I know its hard and you've lost practically everything but where there's a loss there's a gain think of what you've gained don't live in the past." Zoey whispers.

"Sam will have to figure it out one day Zoey she hast to accept it that where gone and there's noting that can be done." atok appears.

"I know that but its just that she cant live like this she'll be a wreak." Zoey says.

"Don't underestimate your little sister look at her know how strong she has become how hard she has trained she can stop lokar but she doesn't want to."

"Its because he needs to think of what he's done not because I don't want to." Sam mumbles as she wakes up. "Besides if I blow up his place he'll live through it in the end and build another one even though you are gone doesn't mean that I have to kill him just because of it killing him wouldn't the way of a kairu warrior blood is to be shed scars are to show and bruises are reminders of the past."

"So true but sadly I cant say the same thing Sam." Lokar says as he appears from the emitting smoke.

"What do you want with me I have nothing to give." Sam complains.

"You do have something to give and that something is mine." Lokar answers and raises his hand taking away Sam's inner kairu.

"Not again." Sam says as she slowly passes out.

"Your not going to take her lokar." Atok declares.

"Watch me old man there's nothing you can do your dead." lokar answers walking past the spirits and putting Sam over his shoulder then disappearing.

**A's note~**

**sorry its short but the next part ill type up tomorrow when I'm done planning it and I am sorry for the cliffhanger so I must go and talk to u next chapter (even though u don't reply :P) DISCLAMER: I do not and shall never own redakai I only own Sam jack tony Alexis zack Zoey terrier shadow terrier Logan Carlos maria Alyssa Isabella etc...**


	3. immortal to mortal who r u?

**A's note~**

**hello readers! Guess what? that's what! XD I don't know why I being weird today plz excuse me for this may be a crazy chapter! Btw I am selling an ipod touch on ebay its 2****nd****/3****rd**** gen so its 10$ starting bid and 70$ buy it know I know some one is going to buy it and I want it to be one of u! So buy it if u can it is the one in the white case seller: alan3zzz. Okay enough info lets go on with the story!**

at Lokars lair~

Sam woke up to what seemed a small cell she could hear a type of energy fizzling near her she looked down even though her sight was a bit blurry she knew she was tied up by shadow kairu ropes that allowed her little movement.

"Looks like the pip-squeak finally woke up." Zane mocks as he guards the cell.

"Do I look small Zane? I'm pretty sure I'm not short unless I shrunk when lokar grabbed me." Sam retorts.

"You should back up that retort with something else." Zane replies.

"I am way to smart to try that Zane if I move something is going to happen." Sam says.

"Smarter than you look." Zane mumbles.

"I may look dumb but I know more than you think." Sam answers hearing his mumble then standing up and leaning against the wall. Smirking Sam continues. "do you wanna hear a secret Zane?"

"Like?" Zane asks.

"Well come closer." Sam answers as Zane steps into the cell walking up to Sam. "closer" Zane steps closer. "closer." Zane steps even closer till they are next to each other. "my name isn't Sam." she whispers and ends in giggles making Zane think she lost something other than her inner kairu. "and here." She punches Zane in the stomach sending him out of the cell.

"Hey!" Zane shouts.

"And that was your stupid test." Sam jokes.

"Enough!" Lokar shouts as he appears along with the rest of the radikor and blasts Sam with an attack.

"Lokar if you want to fight then how is it fair if I don't have my inner kairu or any kairu in me or my x-reader?" Sam asks standing up again.

"Who said anything about you fighting your weak." Techris says.

"Sticks and stones Techy sticks and stones." Sam says giving Techris a nickname and looking away.

"Silence!" Lokar shouts stopping the bickering between the four. "Now Sam you have one thing left to give and im going to take it."

"Like?" Sam asks.

"Something more important than inner kairu something that's made you 'special' for the past few years something dark but looks pure." Lokar answers giving hints.

"What?" Sam says but then thinks for a quick moment realizing what it was the markings on her arms! But they cant disappear can they? "Even if you take them Lokar their still there in spirit."

"You and your spirits..." Zair mumbles.

Lokar raises his hands taking away the last part of Sam that made her her making her feel less of a kairu warrior.

"Awe look at the mortal." Zane teases.

"Just because I'm mortal doesn't mean anything I've always been mortal and once a kairu warrior always a kairu warrior." Sam remarks.

"You are nothing." Lokar states and disappears.

"If im here im something." Sam replies.

"You know lokars orders." Zane whispers to his team knowing what to do.

"What do you want now Zane?" Sam asks.

"Oh I don't know revenge!" Zane replies and shoots an attack at Sam making her fly into the wall making the restraints tug on her writs and legs.

"Is that all you got?" Sam mocks.

"Radikor rage!"

"Shadow kairu!"

"Gut buster!"

The attack hit Sam as the first paralyzes her for a moment then the other knocking her down and the last one making her hit the wall.

"And for the record anti matter saws!" Sam dodges the attack but it cut a part of her hair making her hair band break showing her brown wavy hair going down to the center of her back.

"Like the new hair style all done by Zane." Sam jokes soon regretting it being hit by another attack making her head slam into the brick wall. Pictures flashed through her mind but they looked like they where being burned forgotten never to be seen again. Sam forgot everything jack Ekayon Maya Ky boomer Priscilla Geo zack Alex Alexis tony Draco along with everything else but she remembered that her sister and master where still alive.

Sam opened her eyes. "W-Who are you?" She asks with a frightened face backing up to the wall.

**A's note~**

**Doughnut kill me! I cant resist the cliff hanger plz plz plz review an plz plz plz buy de ipod if u can! And please review and suggest a song! Gotta go now bye! **


	4. who what happened?

**No a's note srry in a rush~**

at lokars lair jacks POV~

we just arrived at lokars lair me and Ekayon searched for Sam on the inside luckily no one stopped us but once we exited we saw her lying on the ground as if she was trying to escape we ran up screaming her name she turned around but quickly got up and ran away.

"Sam what are you doing?" I ask.

"get away from me." she yells but she sounded scared? Sam's never scared of most things but me and Ekayon somethings up.

"slow down!" I hear Ekayon shout. We chased her to what seemed a good 10 minutes she slowed down when we entered the forest she walked over to a tree then sitting down resting her head on her knees and crying?

"Sam are you okay?" I ask her.

"stay away from me!" she shouts.

"Sam its me and Ekayon whats wrong!" I ask again.

"I don't remember a jack or Ekayon you got the wrong Sam." she answers finally.

"Huh? Sam where your friends you gotta-" I stop my self looking down at her wrist her blue markings aren't there. "you need to come with us please your going to be safe I promise."

"How do I know that?" she retorts well she hasn't lost her sass...

"We promise your going to be safe were going to get your memory back." Ekayon says.

she stands up and we can see that she is shaking of the cold and he clothes are torn.

"I love the cold isn't it nice?" she asks shyly.

"wait you hate the cold!" Ekayon exclaims.

"Why do you hate the cold?" I thought.

**A's note~**

**hope u enjoyed ill update soon!**


	5. nightmares and promises

**A's note~**

**hello readers this is going to be a short chapter but I may update later this week. And one more thing...we hit 100! all the authors from the begging to now give your self a hand and the reviewers thank you for supporting all of us along the way we couldn't have made it with out you so lets get 200! we can do it never give up kairu warriors and kairu champions and we shall live another who cares about season 3 fanfiction is seaso and so on! Okay im blabbing lets go...**

At master Stax's monastery Jacks POV~

me and Ekayon brought Sam back to master Stax he asked us how she lost her memory and we told him we had no clue of what happened to her. 'Zane is going to pay' was my only thought at the moment I knew he was the one who did it the scratches her hair and the red marks on her wrists where her markings used to be.

"she's going to be okay but its going to take time for her to regain her memory unless we find something or someone who can bring it back and as for her markings she must regain them after she regains her memory by defeating Lokar ." Connor says in a calming voice.

"yes master." me and Ekayon reply. Me and Ekayon walk over to Sam's and we see her sleeping in her bed perfectly fine almost.

"do you think that she remembers well you know?" I ask Ekayon.

"hopefully or she's gonna have another serious breakdown." Ekayon answers.

"another?"

"Not one when she's this age but when she was younger." he explains

"oh."

"Zoey!" we hear Sam shout in her sleep as she furiously tosses and turns in her bed . "I'm not going to let you die please dont do this!"

"should we wake her up?" Ekayon asks.

"might as well." I answer as I walk over to her gently shaking her to wake her. She wakes up with a jolt her eyes full of tears and fear I hug her close as she cries into my shoulder.

"everything is going to be okay Sam I promise we'll get your memory back I promise."

"If what you say is true then please help me." she mumbles.

"dont worry I wont let anything happen to you your safe." I reply as I hold her and the crying stops and I noticed she fell asleep. "i promise" I whisper as I lay her back down on her bed and kiss her gently on the forehead "We'll get it back at any cost."

**a's note~**

**another irresistible cliffhanger! Anyways congrats redakai conquer the kairu and to all the kairu warriors and kairu champions lets keep going and redakai will live on forever!**


	6. its time

**A's note~**

**so hi! And um idk :( anyways ….what ever ill just start typing...**

at Master Stax's monastery Authors POV~

_Its been five says why hasn't she regained it yet, her memory why would lokar take it from her and her markings maybe the whole memory part was an accident? Why would he want her markings there still there the ones that showed up when he shot those shadow kairu spheres at her maybe Sam is just acting strange and she has her memory and is just messing with us no no it cant be that grah I cant be thinking like this Sam is still Sam but without her memory something has to bring it back but I miss her the real her why could I been aware that this would happen why can I have that kairu sense so I can know the future so I know that Sam's OK?_

"Jack?" Ekayon asked for what seemed the millionth time that day.

"Huh? Oh didn't see you there sorry." Jack responded.

"You need to stop this." Ekayon stated.

"Stop what I haven't started anything." Jack replies acting like he was hiding something.

"Don't play dumb with me jack I may haven't known you that long but your acting crazy shes going to be Ok I know it because she Sam shes always OK." Ekayon scolded.

"I know but how is she always okay lokars always after her chasing her kidnapping her hitting her with strange attacks like shes some kind of dummy or lab rat." Jack says.

"I know how you feel but Sam lets it happen she's tired of being kidnapped hit with attacks but she keeps going to keep everyone safe she sacrifices everything for us and we always pull her out of the mistakes shes made or when shes captured we save her all of us everyone shes forgotten." Ekayon replies leaning against the wall facing Jack.

"But its just that now we don't know how to fix this problem shes gotten herself into I mean what if she doesn't remember us for the rest of her life shes going to break down if she finds out Zoey and master Atok are dead unless she remembers we need to fix this now." jack says standing up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ekayon asks.

"Lokars lair you can follow me like team stax and team hope or you can stay." Jack answers while he continues to walk out the door.

"forget that I'm going with. Wait up!" Ekayon says as he jumps into the sky catching up to Jack.

As the two warriors flew their way to lokars lair they knew this is going to be dangerous and they may be in serious trouble when they get back but they thought it was time to bring the real Sam back and stop lokar once and for all.

**A's note~**

**sorry irresistible cliffy! but im typing really fast and im really busy this week soccer games and I have to go to a music festival on friday to compete with my school and I have 2 solos! So wish me luck!**


	7. i remember

**A's note~**

**mesa back! sorry for the wait been busy band soccer and other stuff..So! Over my time off I've come up with a few ideas for this story some of u have heard and some I've kept to my self answers to why Sam hates the cold so much will be revealed not in this chapter maybe depends on how long my fingers will type so instead of wasting the juice in my fingers lets get going...**

At Lokars lair~

Once the three teams met up Jack explained what happened to Sam. After explaining the incident they split up knowing what do to do without a plan team stax and hope would battle the e-teens and Logan (**a/n not really and e-teen more like a soldier to stop them).** While Jack and Ekayon would take down lokar and if they needed help with all the e-teens defeated team Hope and Stax would help out.

"lets go." jack whispered as everyone split up not really seeking through his lair since they knew that lokar knows that their there by their energy signatures.

Team Stax and Hope~

"so look who decided to show up?" Zane taunted as he appeared with his team and the imperiaz along with Carlos and maria.

"Here for payback? Well your not going to get it." Diara mocked.

"the only thing were here for is a kairu challenge!" Ky and Geo Retort as they get into battle stance along with their team.

"Challenge excepted." Zane Diara and Carlos say as they bow.

"Metanoid!"

"Froztok!"

"Harrier!"

"Red wing!"

"Music Light!"

"Polar Fire!"

"Ocelot!"

Team radikor stacked up

"Bruteron!"

"Grappler!"

"Manglor!"

the three teams fought and dodged attacks making the other two teams feel left out of the fun.

"Hurricane!"

"Spindrill!"

"Grindoit!"

"Blue Magnox!" (Carlos)

"Slab!" (maria)

the two other teams joined the team Ky vs Zane and Carlos, Maya and Priscilla vs zair Diara and Maria, Boomer and Alex vs techris, and koz and zack vs teeny.

"Wind blast!" Maya shouts firing her attack at zair.

"too slow Maya! Shadow kairu!" zair fires her attack canceling both attack but as zair and Maya weren't watching they got hit with and attack knocking them to the ground.

"shadow sword!" Zane fires hitting Ky while Carlos hits him with magna slam.

"Platinum fire blade!" Ky shouts hitting both Zane and Carlos.

"I'm ending this now knock out blast!" Zane yells with smoke emitting from his hands knocking out team stax and hope.

"master we caught them all." Zane says through his x-com.

"Good now freeze them all I've taken care of the other two." lokar replies pleased with his e-teens.

"Yes master."

at Connor stax's monastery~

Sam was flipping through picture books curiously looking at them they were interesting but they felt true though she remembered them. Once she got to the end it looked vaguely familiar she was around the age 8? she couldn't remember and she was with master atok and Zoey. She closed her eyes as she remembered the incident after the photo was taken tears swelled up in her eyes as another memory flooded back and soon another. She remembered most of it except for Logan and she wasn't a real warrior rank yet.

"Sam?" Connor asked knocking on her door.

"come in." Sam answered whipping away the tears in her eyes before entering.

"Is everything alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah everything is fine what do you need?" Sam asks.

"I know you don't remember mos of your past but I need you to go to lokars lair your friends are in grave danger take this." he replied handing Sam her x-reader.

"Thanks." Sam says and she takes her x-reader holding it in her hands walking out the door and flying into the air a little nervous but determined to get what was rightfully hers...

Sam arrived at lokars lair she carefully walked in not making any noises carefully finding her way to where he was located. She looked at her x-reader following where the kairu was at. She finally located the source only to find team stax hope along with jack and Ekayon frozen in ice each with scared expressions on their faces or trying to break out frozen like a statue.

"ahh Sam I see your memory is mostly back but one piece to your puzzle is missing." lokar chuckled as his hand fizzled with energy her inner kairu.

"don't need that." Sam answered with a smirk lingering on her face. "Heat wave!" she cried as heat emitted from her hands putting what ever she had left in her to fire the powerful attack. The room became hot the ice melted a but but her friends weren't free as the attack faded away.

"oh how plans fail." lokar mocked at Sam's sad expression she was motionless she turned to look at her friends first jack Ekayon Priscilla Geo boomer zack Alex Ky and then Maya but she didn't stare at Maya she stared at her markings on her face then looking at her wrist noticing they weren't there she froze slowly kneeling on the ground clutching her head.

Everything came back to her, her friends family enemies pet and the one thing that made her special. Rising from the ground Sam opened her eyes which where glowing blue not only that but her sleeves to her jacket were gone revealing the ones on her shoulders and Zoey's arm bracelet. Zoey had helped her get her markings back along with some inner kairu that wasn't hers but Zoey's giving her strength to free her friends...

"Heat wave!' she fired the attack again this time freeing her friends then turning back to normal holding herself up on the floor (kinda like a dog) breathing heavily...

"Sam?" Jack asked disbelievingly.

**A's note~  
**

**there you have it she got her memory back! Whoo I hit 1,014 in the story not counting the a's note. Anyways hope your happy will update soon!**


	8. sacrificing to keep them safe

**A's note~**

**hi people I'm back but before I go on to the story I need to say that when Sam is out of lokars lair the story is not done yet so about 1-3 more chapters to go so this would count as 1 out of three so enough of this and lets get this kairu party started!**

In lokars lair~

Sam got up from the ground still breathing heavy having felt the pure kairu flow through her once again but the feeling was still gone it wasn't her it was her sister who merged with her and disappeared after she sent that powerful attack to free her friends.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Jack asked again. Sam replied with a grin and jack walked over to her capturing her in a tight hug.

"J-Jack I c-cant breathe!" Sam cried. Jack quickly released her from the hug.

"Oh uh sorry..." He answered with a slight blush on his face.

"Nice reunion but don't forget about us." Zane sneered.

"Do you have your inner kairu back Sam?" Maya asked.

"Not yet but ill take care of that you guys keep them busy while I go get it back from lokar." Sam answered.

"Got it but first here's a little boost." Ky said as everyone bowed in a way for a kairu battle but let some of their inner kairu flow into Sam.

"Thanks guys." Sam said and ran off.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah kairu Challenge!" Geo announced.

"Challenge accepted!" The e-teen leaders said.

Sams location Sam's POV~

I raced along the halls of lokars lair I could hear his low hollow laugh I followed it to the glass walk way stretching from one side of the lair to the other where I spotted him.

"You know you are in no condition to fight." Lokar stated.

"You may be right but you'll just have to sit back and watch." I retorted.

"Very well then I'll watch your show but maybe just the end where it is your demise!" Lokar replied.

No ones POV~

"Watch out lokar shows have a twist Wolf pack!" Sam used the attack which duplicated herself into many of her selves (5-10) .

"These games don't fool me." Lokar mumbled as he blasted an attack hitting all of the fake Sam's finding that the real Sam wasn't there.

"How about this one? Jungle fury!" (kinda like vamperic night mare green attack with jungle animals) Sam shouted as she came out of hiding hitting Lokar dead on.

"You rang master?" maria asked as she walked into the glass hallway.

"Take care of this pest." lokar said as he disappeared.

"Always finding people to do his dirty work..." Sam mumbled.

"Its my job to help the side I'm on." maria replied with a smirk on her face.

"Witch is the wrong one." Sam replied.

"Face it you cant beat me your too weak you look like a helpless human weak and defenseless poor you." her retort made Sam extremely angry she looked at her wrists her markings weren't there her inner kairu wasn't with her but she certainly wasn't weak and helpless there's always hope.

"Why don't you prove your point?" Sam said as maria began to throw various of attacks at her while she dodged them at a quick speed. Suddenly maria glowed with energy that was a mixture of colors red purple and blue. "Y-you have it?"

"Oh this you like it I know you want it but you cant get it back." maria answered.

"Oh ill get it back right now kairu drain!" Sam successfully hit maria draining her kairu and absorbing her inner kairu he markings where back and the feeling of energy flowed through her once again. "Oh you in for it now."

"Am I? Shadow kairu!" maria hit Sam dead in the chest sending her into the glass breaking it she fell from the window landing on the soft snow .

"This is the only time ill say it but thank the cold!" Sam cried.

"Look what I found." maria stated as she landed on the ground.

"What did you find? Ooh I know a plasma claw!" Sam answered but missed maria by an inch.

"Aim off a little? Oh by the way your friends kinda failed again so unless you want us to release them then you better hand over your inner kairu." maria replied as Sam gasped in shock. "Scared?"

"I'll never hand it over." Sam said.

"Okay then who shall we start with ooh how about the cute one, Jack? I think his name is go ahead Zane." maria said through her x-com.

"Stop!" Sam shouted. "Release them now and I'll give it too you."

"That's more like it Zane stop." maria said in successful tone. "Release them. Now Sam hand it over."

Sam let the energy flow through her hand but not to maria she destroyed it, it was gone became thin air and somewhere safe...with the prism kairu.

"What have you done?" maria asked angrily.

"My inner kairu is gone therefore you have lost..." Sam said before she passed out powerless her markings gone once again...

10 minutes later~

"Sam!" jack shouted as he ran towards her alone since everyone left to inform the redakai about the incident. He picked her up (bridal style) "Sam can you hear me please say something." he pleaded.

"I...hate the cold." she mumbled.

"That's my girl lets get you home."

**A's note~**

**okay this ends 1 out of 3 more updates to come and a surprise in the end wont tell anyone don't pm me about the end I already told a few but not anyone else so don't tell anyone unless I told you! bye!**


	9. the cost

**A's note~**

**I am now back to normal updates like when I first started so next ch will be up on Saturday and maybe a new story on Sunday reason why its classified not rlly just don't wanna talk about it... DISCLAMER: I do not and never shall own redakai conquer the kairu I only own the oc's used in this story and my other stories.**

Near master stax's monastery jacks POV~

I was near the monastery with Sam lying in my arms. She was starting to wake up so I set her down on the ground once she woke up.

"Ugh...what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know I found you lying in the snow." I answered when she suddenly coughed ending in a gag supporting her self with a nearby tree. " are you okay?" I asked her.

"(coughing) i-i think so." She replies ending with another cough.

"Lets get you to master stax he'll now whats up." I replied as I helped her walk over to the monastery.

In the med bay no ones POV~

Connor raise a hand over Sam's body after a minute he opened his eyes they were wide with surprise.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jack asked with worry.

"I'm afraid not jack her inner kairu is gone she doesn't have much time." Connor answered.

"Why not ,Sam I thought you got it back." jack said.

"Sorry I know I just didn't want to tell you I had to sacrifice it to keep you guys safe." Sam replies in a raspy voice.

"Why would you do something like that!?" Jack shouts.

"Jack they were going to kill you I cant have anymore deaths of people who are close to me I cant stand it anymore they let you go and I got rid of my inner kairu to do it." she ends in a cough

"But now lokar has it?" Connor asked.

"No one has it its gone and with the prism kairu there's no way to get it back." Sam replies as she gets of the bed in the medical room hugging jack. "everything is going to be okay Jack I promise."

"Is everyone alright?" Ekayon asks entering the room. No one replied he knew something bad happened jack was holding Sam tightly as he silently cried he knew what was going to happen to Sam and it wasn't a good thing.

"You cant Sam please don't." jack pleaded.

"Please stop jack don't make me anymore scared then I have to be just remember every good day every bad day we had together I wont forget you and you wont forget me but please be happy don't do anything stupid like leaving like I did we need you." Sam replied as she coughed.

"But I need you we need you Sam."

"I know you do but my time as a kairu warrior has come to an end you'll do fine without me I know you will jack I want you to have this." She answered as she took off her shark tooth necklace and handed it to jack putting it in his open hand and closing it.

"I'll miss you." Jack replied as cried even more.

"sshhh don't cry." Sam said as she wiped away his tears. "I love you." was her last reply as she fell limp into his arms.

Everyone stood there with shocked expressions Jack placed Sam on the bed pulling out her x-reader placing it on her chest and putting her hands over it. He gently place his shaking hand on her cheek and stroked it.

"I-I love you too." he said as he cried his heart out when he suddenly boiled up with anger clenching his fists and storming out of the room.

"Sh-shes really gone?" Ekayon asked tears threatening to fall.

"Not quiet yet unless we can get back her inner kairu or someone does." Connor replied.

"I'll go get it." Ekayon offered.

"By the time you get it back it'll be too late." Connor declined.

"It doesn't mean I cant try she doesn't deserve to die she sacrificed her self for us." Ekayon argued.

"You don't need to worry about your friend she's going to be okay." A new voice said.

"Who are you?" Ekayon asked. The woman too off the hood covering her head she looked almost like Sam but she had black hair instead of brown and green eyes.

"You'll find out soon shes going to be okay." The woman replied as she placed a hand over Sam's body energy flowed through it it was a mixture of blue purple red and gold...

"Is that?" Connor began.

"Yes it is." The woman answered.

"Im going to go get Jack." Ekayon replied as he rushed out of the room.

"Jack you need to come see this!" Ekayon shouted.

"What!?" Jack asked angrily.

"Dude chill you need to come see this Sam's going to be okay!" Ekayon shouted.

"Okay I'm coming!" Jack shouted with hope in his voice. The two rushed to the medical bay a woman was in there smiling. "Who are you?" He asked.

She turned around smiling, "I'm Sam's mother." she answered.

**A's note~**

**okay I needed to end it here sorry! I know its a sad chapter but will Sam live or will she die? Also im still taking song requests! We have one so far called extra ordinary submitted by hopelessromantic4life! One more thing in my last chapter it was all mashed to gether I have no idea on what happened we all know that I don't type like that so I fixed it. Please read and review! Bye!**


	10. I'm alive?

**A's note~**

**back as I promised! It possible wont be that long because I burned both of my hands making popcorn you can call me stupid but I was trying to save it from falling onto the ground! Anyways last chapter lets get this story done with and I'll move on!**

In the medical bay~

everyone stayed silent they were anxious to see if Sam would live or die as the moments passed they all stared at her. Sam suddenly gasped for air ending in a cough her eyes slowly fluttered open to see the emotionless faces in front of her.

"please stop you guys are freaking me out." she pleaded. They stopped jack walked up to her and hugged her tightly not saying a word. "somebody say something!" Sam asked.

"Something!" Ekayon joked as he entered the hug.

"Please don't do that again!" Jack pleaded as he hugged Sam closer.

"I wont I promise!" Sam said before bursting into laughter and released from the hug. "Quick question how am I alive?" when she turned to the lady who almost looked like her as she was also wearing a shark tooth necklace except it was blue instead of white "and who's this?"

"Sam this is-" jack began but was interrupted by the woman.

"Sam I'm your mother." she said. Sam was shocked she didn't know what to say the expression was written all over her face she managed to mutter the word 'mom' it felt weird to say it practically foreign to her.

"whats your name exactly?" Sam asked after she got used to the shock.

Her mom chuckled. "Cristina."

"nice to finally meet you." Sam replied still a bit shocked.

"I see your still a bit surprised wheres your sister and Logan?" Cristina asked trying to keep the dieing conversation alive.

Sam's heart practically sank when she heard her sisters name. "Zoey died along time ago and Logan is in the army while fighting along side lokar."

"I guess this is my fault." Cristina said.

"It's not you did what you had to do to keep us safe and Zoey did what she had to do to keep me safe." Sam reassured her mom.

"She's was just like your father." Cristina replied.

"Is he gone too?" Sam asked now curious of where this conversation was going.

"I'm afraid so but he did it to keep your sister from lokar's reach. Yours and her markings came from lokar strangely I didn't have any along with my sister Leanna along with her daughter Maya we were both scared of what would happen to you three so we did what had to be done we gave you up so you would be safe and out of lokars reach." Cristina explained.

"Wow that must have been heart breaking." jack said.

"Yes it was but it had to be done." Cristina replied.

A few hours later Sam's POV~

my mom had to go since she would put myself in more danger since she came out of hiding.

"please be safe." I thought as I sat outside of my room looking up at stars above me 'this is the third time someone has had to save me from dying.'

"Hey you okay?" Jack asked as he came up behind me nearly scaring me.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I say as I continue to look up at the stars.

"I thought you may need this back." Jack spoke up as he opened his hand revealing my necklace.

"You keep it I don't need it." I reply I as I close his hand.

"I cant keep it Sam it yours its to remind you of who you are." jack insisted as he opened his hand once again I sighed as I knew he wasn't going to keep it so it took out of his hand and put it around my neck.

"thanks." I reply as a silence fell upon us as we gazed up at the stars.

"can I ask you a question?" jack spoke up ending the silence.

"you already did but go on." I answer.

"Why do you hate the cold?" he asked I was surprised by the question and I was surprised he hasn't noticed why.

"well my sister dies in the cold I get hurt a lot in the cold and the cold is kind of a meaning to me it resembles the cold heart and uncaring of my grandfather I used to like the cold when it snowed building snow men snow ball fights that all changed when Zoey was gone it was only me and Ekayon I was shy scared I kind of forgot how to socialize with others then I found Draco who seemed like my only friend." I answer.

"Wow." was all jack managed to say.

"You cant cure the cold you cant forget what its done its just a blizzard that cant be stopped." I continue. I could tell jack felt sad for me but there's nothing he can do or I can do.

"Then how do you put up with it?" jack asked me and a slight grin came across my face I kissed him on the cheek.

"Because you keep me warm." I answer.

**A's note~**

**okay that's the end! Probably a crappy ending but my hands are annoying me so this is what I came up with. And for the official end the song! **

**Title: Extra ordinary.**

**Created by: Lucy Hales **

**selected by: Hopelessromantic4life!**

**Singer: Sam**

****_I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie  
Another night of putting on a disguise  
I wanna tear it off and step in the light  
Don't you, don't you?_

So now I'm knocking at your front door  
And I'm looking for the right cure  
I'm still a little bit unsure  
'Cause I know,  
Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary  
But if you look close you'll find I'm very  
Interesting and hard to know  
You can never tell where this might go  
'Cause I'm not your average, average person  
I don't know much, but I know for certain  
That I'm just a little bit extra, extra  
I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

I can see it from the spark in your eyes  
You believe in all the things you deny  
You wanna fly and leave your worries behind  
Don't you, don't you?

Well now I'm knocking at your front door  
And I'm looking for the right cure  
I'm still a little bit unsure  
'Cause I know,  
Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary  
But if you look close you'll find I'm very  
Interesting and hard to know  
You can never tell where this might go  
'Cause I'm not your average, average person  
I don't know much, but I know for certain  
That I'm just a little bit extra, extra  
I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

**bye people!**


End file.
